The End Of Cities
by summernw
Summary: This story starts after Valentine died. Clary's mother never left Valentine and she grew up there. After Valentine dies Jonathon leaves Clary to experience a somewhat normal life. Jace is there to help her out.M because I don't know how this will end up.
1. Prologue

**The End of Cities**

Prologue

This story starts after Valentine died. Clary's mother never left Valentine and she grew up there. It starts of sad but it turns up quickly.

The men led Clarissa by the hand out of the home she always knew. They asked her here name but she offered no response. As she left the big solid doors she would lean against and day dream her heart sank. And flew. The world was beautiful. The grass was green and she heard lovely birds. Her brother told her to not be afraid, to be strong. He said this would be good for her and to enjoy herself for the time being. He said he would be back for her soon enough.

The men put her on the back of a horse and took her away to the City of Glass. They put her in an auditorium like room where the people looked down on her with pure hate and fear. They asked her question she couldn't answer. They put a blade in her hands to force the answer out of her. They didn't stop until her hands bleed. She thought about answering them and what it would be like if she could.

A tall man walked out of a passage. His clock was the color of bone and his face mutilated. He turned to the council and without words told them that she was incapable of speech. She was so exhausted that the next exchange of words was lost. She caught something about finding people she knew, but the rest was a sea of incoherent sound. The man in the robe collected her in his arms and carried her through a portal that led to her next place of residence.


	2. Chapter 1: Remember Me

Chapter 1 : Remember Me

Clarissa woke up in a small plain room. It wasn't the way she'd always imagined leaving home would be. She laid still in her bed wondering where the cute singing birds were. She loved birds she always thought they were so pretty. Her minded drifted to looking thought the books father had brought home for her. She remembered how her brother would sit with her and read too.

Her mind became too active to just lay still. She popped out of bed and started searching her room for some paper. The room was completely sterile of it, so she thought it would be the best to look elsewhere.

She left the room for a long narrow hallway. She walked along it opening doors. All the rooms were the same blank with a large bed in the center. No real belonging to be found anywhere. She decided to turn down the next corridor. In her way was an extra, fluffy extra pissed off blue cat. It hissed and arched its back. Clarissa tried to side step it, but the cat lunged at her causing her to trip and fall with a thud.

The door across from her opened. A fair haired boy peered down at her.

"Umm… So you're Clarissa right. We met when we were little, remember," he helped he up, "My name's Jace."

Clarrisa nodded and smiled. He looked her momentarily confused. "Sorry, I forgot about the talking thing. Don't get worked up over it. I'm sure they'll figure a way round it. Let's go meet the others."

He walked her through the winding passages of the institute into the dining room were everyone was gathered.

There was a good five or so seconds of silence while everyone watched her. Jace cleared his throat. Mayrse slapped on her fake smile, "Hello, dear. Welcome to the New York Institute. You'll be staying her for the foreseen future. These are my children Alec and Isabelle. You've already met Jace."

Alec stood and shook her hand without any emotion. "Nice to meet you." He left the room without another word.

Isabelle got up next. She took her hand and looked her in the eye. "I would say nice to meet you, but it is an honest punishment to be in the same room with you. I'm truly sorry for you." She flipped her off, "Goodnight liarer."


	3. Chapter 2: I Denied

Chapter 2: I Denied

Clarissa smiled. She'd be laughing if she could make a sound. '_Weak_'.

Jace pointed to her and looked at Mayrse. "I like this one." She wasn't really paying attention to him. She walked over to Clarissa and led her to a chair.

"Now, I know you've never been out of that house before and the clave can be very frightening, but if there is anything you know about what your brother is doing or where the missing people are, you need to tell me." She handed her a pen and paper. "My son, Max, was taken. Tell me where he is."

Clarissa picked up the pen slowly. Mayrse as gently, "Can you write?" Clarissa wrote in almost a style of calligraphy. "Yes_._"

"Do you know where the missing are?"

"He hasn't told me."

"What has he told you?"

"Your questions are irrelevant. The council you put me in front of already asked me this. Did you think they really wouldn't give me a pen? I told you he never told me what he's doing. He said to wait and to be unafraid. Please I don't want to hear more of how you will kill my only family. Why do you people forget that he's still my brother?"Clarrisa's eyes were pleading.

"I understand. Have a good after noon Ms. Morgenstern." She sighed deeply. "Why don't you take her outside, Jace?"

They walked out of the institute in silence. On the street cars bustled by and people scurried to their destinations. It was started to get dark and all the light form the city were beginning to sparkle.

Jace brought her to a little building with the name Taki's sprawled across the front in red letters. "This is where anyone that's a part of the shadow world comes to eat," Jace explained. "You know what that is, right?"

Clarissa nodded. They sat down at an empty booth. Soon a waitress with multi-colored skin came by. "Jace! Nice to see you. Want the same thing as always?"

"Umm, yeah could you do me a favor? My friend her doesn't really talk can I get some paper or napkins."

"Sure thing, but I really don't see what the clave is doing integrating a little mundane."

"She's a Nephilim. She just doesn't have any marks yet." The waitress winked and a few awkwardly silent moments later returned with a little notepad and a pen.

Clarrisa took the pen. "How'd you get all the way out here?"

Jace sighed. "Valentine stopped coming, so eventually I just left home. I didn't know he was Valentine at the time, so yeah. The clave put me here at random."

"You were the first person I ever saw outside of the family. I tried to go back to see you. Sebastian caught me though." Clarrisa explained.

"Did put that spell on you to stop you from coming to talk to me?" Jace felt guilt build in his chest.

Clarrisa shook her head. "Valentine had the spell put on me. Sebastian sat me down an explained to me why I couldn't go," she took a slow breath. "I miss him. He is a bashful little hellion to everyone, but me. He was always so nice to me."

"Did you think he'd be capable of this," Jace said

"Of course, I'm not blind," She wrote.

"Why didn't he take you with him?" Clarrisa tapped the pen on the paper, but didn't write. "Do you agree with what he's doing?"

"No. It's why I denied him."


	4. Chapter 3 : Stronger Than You Thought

Chapter 3: Stonger than you thought

"Wow," Jace laughed, "So how does he handle rejection?"

"Like an over privileged demonic five year old." Clarrisa smiled brightly.

"Hey let's skip the food. I think Alec and Isabelle are planning or deaths right now."

Clarrisa looed quizzically and wrote, "Why you?"

"Because I knew you before all this and for some reason they thin I knew Sebastian by extension." He explained, "Also they don't like me for not complaining about having you here. You seemed nice as a kid."

Clarrisa looked down to write her reply, but she'd turned the paper and wrote in between messages so much that it was all unintelligible. She wrote on her hand and showed him with a smile, "Let's go back then."

They walked out of the restraint and down the street for a while until she stopped him. She glared at him and pointed to the cars. "Sorry, I thought we'd get home faster by subway. It's impossible to get a taxi at this time." She rolled her pretty green eyes.

Ace started to walk them through a less densely populate area where the buildings open up to form black alley ways. Clarrisa noted out of the corner of her eye someone coming out of one of these allies while Jace was talking. She wasn't really listening. The thing saw seemed fairly quick. She heard a foot step just a little too close. She turned on her heels and threw a knife. A shrill cry went up into the night. Jace swear and took out a seraph blade but the demon was already dead. Clarrisa walked over to the demon and crouched down. She stared down at it until she saw that she wanted. She moved her hand to grab it, but Jace pulled her up. "Hey, you probably shouldn't do that." She shh-ed him. She crouched down and picked up her knife.

"Where did you find that?" Jace grabbed her wrist and took the knife. She stared at him with blatant irritation. Jace sighed and lowered the knife, "Sorry, you can't speak. Almost forgot."

Clarrisa smiled brightly. She had a very nice idea. In a smooth, easy motion she snatched the knife out of Jace's hand and took off running down the street. She managed to lose him in a fairly short amount of time. She was mildly disappointed. Maybe she missed his company or maybe because she thought she was faster.

Jace returned to the institute having given up on finding Clarrisa. He went to Alec's room to ask to help him search for her. He said something along the lines of not want Isabelle that angry at him right now. Jace sucked up his pride and asked Isabelle thinking if he could get her, he would be able to get Alec to help too. Her response was something along the lines of hope she gets run over. And mugged. And attacked again. He went back out again for a few hours, but returned home empty handed.

Jace walked into the dining room the next morning to find Clarrisa sitting ideally poking at her food. She pulled a dry erase board with 'Hi' written on it off her lap.

Jace pinched the bridge of his nose. "How the hell did you even get in here!"

Under her 'Hi' she wrote 'I saw you do it. It was a little more difficult though. Did you know the angel takes paper notes? Sit down."

He grabbed her wrist, "Hand me the knife." She slipped the knife delicately from the sleeve of her shirt and laid it gentle on the table. She wrote, 'Good Eye' on her board.

Jace examined it. "This isn't the one from last night."

'Found armory. Very nice, by the way.' She wrote out.

"Fine, whatever, we've established that you're crazy as all hell. Where do insane people like yourself go all night?''

'Just trying to find my old friend, Magnus Bane. You should know him.' She wrote in her small delicate handwriting.


End file.
